gammafrontfandomcom-20200215-history
Requisition Rules
Outpost Rules Upgrade Outposts are upgraded between sessions. When a player earns an Advance, he also earns a Outpost Point which can be pooled with other players’ points. Outpost Points can be spent to: *Increase the outpost Rank: Increasing the Rank costs a number of Outpost Points equal to the next Rank (e.g., to increase from Rank 2 to Rank 3 costs three Outpost Points). *Buy an Outpost Edge: Edges cost two Outpost Points. An outpost's maximum number of Edges is equal to its Rank. Income The knights are generally dependent upon the population to provide them with tithes. A settlement that has gone to "friendly" provides the knights with 100 RP per advance per 1000 population, a "helpful" community provides double that. Spending Resources Resources may be spent on men, gear, weapons, armor, or vehicles. Costs are detailed on the tables at the end of this chapter. Vehicle costs do not include crew. Maintenance Costs As well as new gear, knights must also pay to maintain their men and vehicles. Every advance a fee is required to cover all food, accommodation, clothes, personal stipends. It does not cover anything with an RP cost, such as special ammo or repairing wounds inflicted to vehicles. The basic cost per man in the outfit is 2 RP per month. Vehicles cost 2 RP per month per 100 RP cost or part thereof. Facilities Briefing Room At the start of each session, the outpost receives its own pool of Bennies equal to the outpost modifier. These Bennies may be used for any roll made using the outpost's Modifier, but all the players must agree to the use. Barracks An outpost can comfortably accomodate up to five times its Rank in men. Workshop A well-equipped preceptor containing a workshop allows the heroes to use the outpost's Modifier on Repair rolls to create or repair devices, modify equipment, or any other related roll (as determined by the WM). Garage When this facility is purchased, the characters gain a new garage capable of housing the outpost's rank number of their vehicles (their choice) away from prying eyes, as well as any tools needed to keep it maintained. Medical Center The medical center adds the outpost Modifier to all Healing rolls and Vigor rolls for Natural Healing in the lodge. Landing Strip This includes a landing strip and helipad; unlocks aerial vehicles. Command Center The commander of the outpost is able to add the outpost modifier to his Knowledge (Battle) and Support rolls. Operating Theater This Edge allows healing rolls to be made a er the golden hour, extending that time to one day. Injuries can be treated within that time as if they had been attended to within the golden hour, provided the heroes reach the outpost. The facility can also be used to heal permanent injuries. This requires a Healing roll at –4 and 2d6 hours of time. Only one try is permitted per injury — if it fails, the injury really is permanent. Armory Any hero of the lodge with the Trademark Weapon or Improved Trademark Weapon Edge is able to custom build their chosen weapon, gaining their Trademark Weapon bonus to damage. Edges Defenses Add a new defense to the outpost. Informants Add Mod to Streetwise rolls. Prototype Equipment One type of prototype equipment becomes available for requisition. Improved Artillery Shells Improved Artillery shells become available. Black Market Contacts Streetwise roll to sell equipment for 25% (50% with a Raise) of value. Defense The characters can choose where to place embankments etc. Unit costs Troops * Knight Infantryman: 65 * Knight Infantry Support Machine Gun: 70 * Knight Infantry Support Flamethrower: 60 * Knight Vehicle Crew: 65 * Sergeant: 55 * Sergeant Specialist (+d6 in any one Skill): 65 * Assault Knight: 145 Support * Constantine SPA: 105 * Basilica SPA: 110 * Archangel Assault Craft: 520 * Angel Dropship: 80 * Angel II Dropship: 120 * Deliverance Bomber: 250 * Scourge Bomber: 190 * Crown Fighter: 245 Vehicles * Anakim I/II Combat Walker (Prototype): 150/200 * Golgotha Heavy Tank: 550 * Calvary Heavy Tank: 470 * Judea Medium Tank: 380 * Nazareth I/II Light Tank: 400 * Nazareth III IFV (Prototype): 400 * Purifier Light Tank: 235 * Prophet APC: 190 * Samaritan Medevac ATC: 100 * Goliath MLRS: 230 (200mm) or 210 (300mm) * Flagellant Infantry Support Vehicle: 210 * Daniel Quad Bike: 35 * Sinai Scout Vehicle: 90 * Sinai w/ Maximus GL:100 * Proverb Minesweeper: 230 * Cherub Insertion Craft: 150 Water Vehicles * Galilee PBR Cost: 200 * Jonah Light Destroyer Cost: 850 Equipment Prototype Equipment * Tabernacle Power Armor: 75 * HARD Armor: 35 * Advanced Infantry Armor * Advanced Flechette Rifle * Paladin Helmet Special Ammo * 12mm AP: 5/200 * 12mm gel rounds 3/200 * 12mm HE 2/300 * 12mm LEAP 7/200 Artillery *Jericho cannon 70 *Megiddo mortar 25 *SBAC 25mm 25 *SBAC 50mm 45 Ammo Unless ammo is listed below, it is assumed to be free. With only three basic types of firearm ammo available (flechette, 6mm, and 12mm conventional), units can easily scavenge ammunition from fallen foes. The same applies to common vehicular ammo such as autocannon rounds and railgun shells. Repairs Repairing a vehicle costs one quarter the vehicles’ RP cost per wound (rounded down). This includes the repair of any associated Critical Hits.